


Hogwarts: The Awakening of the Chosen Warriors

by Bitzsoi17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Colored Hair, Cousins, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Formal Titles, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Content, Teenagers, Weaknesses, teenage group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitzsoi17/pseuds/Bitzsoi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is the Wizarding World's chosen one, the Boy-Who-Lived, but this story is leaning in a whole new direction as the whole Wizarding World is suddenly now dependent on a group of magical teens known as the Chosen Warriors to help them against a new powerful ally of Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is definitely what I would call a canon alternate universe. If you think it qualifies as something else, please feel free to let me know and I'll change it as such. A little backstory: I wrote this when I was sixteen and have been working on it for years after. Now I am wanting to see where I can take it and I hope you all don't mind me sharing it with you. It used to be a confusing first view multi POV fanfiction but now I'm trying to work it into something that might be a little more understanding. Bear with me please...it's definitely a work in progress. Above all...please enjoy!

Chapter 1- That One Fateful Day

The morning was a somewhat cloudy day in mid august. Behind a whole line of other customers, ready to get the newest book available was Brittney. The series was about a group of friends involved with magic and wizards and the like. They fought against demons and warlocks and the books were quite popular. Brittney loved the highly ranked book series and there was no way she was missing out on this new one. Her friends shared the same admiration especially her best friend since childhood, Daniel They always got books together and this day was no different as he stood beside her waiting patiently.

"So you think this book will be better than the last one, Bubby?" Brittney asked, glancing at him over her shoulder as the two moved forward in the line. Daniel nodded with a tiny frown marring his features.

"Hell yeah. The last one didn't really interest me as much but this...this should be good!"

Brittney nodded as well. "I know this book will be worth the months we waited for it." After hours of more waiting, the two teenagers finally made their way to the register before paying for their books. Brittney's heart burst with joy from just the sight of hers. Nose to the pages, she inhaled the fresh paper and black inked words.

"Yes!" Daniel exclaimed, quickly flipped through his own pages of the large numerous paged book. He glanced up hearing Brittney sighing. She was looking down at her watch that let her know it was time to get to school. "We still have time to ready before the bell rings so let's go."

Brittney and Daniel left the bookstore, hurrying to the high school nearby. Waiting outside for them were a group of teens; their closest friends who they always met with in the morning. Running up to them with Daniel trailing close behind, Brittney yelled out, "Hey guys!"

Michael Wilson who was fifteen like the both of them, grinned and greeted, "Hey what's up, Bit? Dan?" His dusty blond hair stuck up all over as if he just furiously rubbed gel all over his head. 

Brittney lifted up her book and declared, " We got the new book in the series." Her fifteen year old cousin, Amber Bass, who had been waiting there with Michael gave a smile as she drank her coffee. "I have mind on reserve at the bookstore near us. Ehren and I will get it later." Ehren was her younger brother who was thirteen and in middle school.

Brittney who was finally tired of waiting, shook her book with excitement. "Let's go read some chapters in the cafeteria before classes start. Amber you can read along with me." She proposed and the others agreed.

Sitting at a nearby table, Amber and Brittney shared her book as did Daniel and Michael. They read the first and second chapter in peace before a lanky sixteen year old boy came over to sit with them.

"Hey Andi..." Amber drawled out, not looking up from the book.

Andrew Deteau gave her a smirk before looking around the table at everybody with noses in books. "What are you guys reading?"

"The new book in our favorite series." Daniel answered still reading.

"It's good so far. We didn't want to wait to read it." Brittney added, turning a page.

Quiet with understanding, Andrew sat down and started reading beside Daniel. Time passed by the group of teenagers and they were just fine with not moving from their spots. Soon it seemed like too much time was going by however and Brittney glimpsed up at clock on the wall to see what time it was. She frowned, noticing that the hands weren't moving, not even for the seconds. Thinking it was just broken, she looked down at her watch only to see the same effect.

"What the...?" She whispered, marking her book with a bookmark despite Amber's confused look. "Are any of your watches working, guys?"

Everybody frowned at her in the same confusion as Amber and then Amber herself gasped pointing. "Look!" She cried out.

Turning around, what they saw made their eyes widen in stunned awe. The once full cafeteria was now completely empty. No students, no teachers...nothing.

Michael stood up and scanned the cafeteria, eyes and head moving everywhere. "Where the hell did everyone go? I didn't hear a bell ring. Were we that deep into the book?" Brittney was clueless and Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

As the group stood there by the table trying to figure out if they were really late for classes, a large vibration shook the building. Amber and Brittney screamed out, holding on to the table as yet another vibration shook the room and another. By now all five of them were either on the floor or trying to hold on to something for balance.

"What the hell is that?" Andrew asked, looking around for the source and blinking wildly. Daniel shook his head more returning, "I don't know...but...it sounds like...footsteps.

Brittney's dark and fear filled eyes darted left and right as she asked, "Footsteps? What the hell is capable of making footstep that make the whole cafeteria vibrate?!" Before the answer could be spoken, it walked through the cafeteria door.

The five were now face to face with the biggest creature they had ever seen; monster was a better word for it! It was thick and gray, standing on two feet. The hair on its hair was sparce; with about five strands and dark warts covered it's body. If they knew any better they could have sworn it was a troll.

Michael's eyes widened and he yelled, "What the fuck is that?!"

"Sure as hell ain't a student!" Andrew said, frantically.

Daniel was puzzled. "Where did it come from?" Michael shrugged, his mind just as confused. The troll suddenly looked in their direction and they jumped. "Now what?" Amber asked. Michael backed up slowly "I don't know...but I think we should hide...he's coming this way!"

Hide they did!

All five ran around frantic, hearing the troll roaring behind them. Fragments of the ceiling fell to the floor around the area as the foundation swayed side to side. Amber noticed Brittney and Daniel hiding under a table and foolishly decided to join them. She began to go to them on her hands and knees, then stopped seeing their annoyed faces. It was as if they were playing hide and seek and she had blew their hiding places. However, she didn't want to die so she decided that this was the spot! Frizzed hair that she took forever to take care of this morning fell like a wild tumbleweed around her shoulders while she tried to find a comfy area in a spot fit for two. Amber could hear heavy footsteps behind her and before she could get to where she needed to be, felt a cold calloused hand grab her ankle. Amber let out a scream of terror as she's brought to eye level with the gruesome troll. Yellow bloodshot eyes stare at her and hot disgusting breath floats over her in heavy waves.

Not able to take anymore of the torture that was just from seeing and smelling him, Amber closed her eyes and hit the troll smack dab in his face. "Let me go...you monster!" She screamed out at it. The troll grunted more in shock than pain and in retaliation began shaking the poor girl ferociously.

That didn't work... Amber thought to herself as her eyes caught Brittney and Daniel peeking out from under the table. "Help me! Please!" She then yelled helpless to save herself.

"Hold on!" Brittney yelled back as she came out from the table determined to save her cousin. Daniel looked as if he had enough of all of this commotion; a red almost scarlet glow starting to appear in his furious eyes. He came over to the troll and Amber, stepping up onto on of the cafeteria tables to be level with them.

His hand raised slow as he yelled out, "LET HER GO!" Then to his and everybody else's surprise, fire came from his open palm and hit the troll straight in his face. As a result he released Amber's ankle in surprise. Amber shrieked and grunted as she hit the floor in a heap before scrambling up to hide under the nearest table.

All Daniel could do was stare at his hand. Did I just do that? He thought reaching with his left hand to touch the right. He winced feeling how scorching hot it was so there was no doubt that it did indeed happen. His eyes went to Brittney who stared back at him with the same astonished look. Seeing her cousin huddled in fear under the table made her rush toward it without a second thought. As Daniel kept staring at his hands, his eyes caught the troll. It had stopped rubbing it's eyes and to his horror, Daniel watched his gaze trail after Brittney before clomping in her direction.

Amber gasped seeing it behind her cousin and Daniel yelled out, "Brit! Watch yourself!"

Hearing Daniel's yell, Brittney turned around and found herself right in the path of the troll. "Shit! Oh, shit!" She cried out falling backwards to the ground in shock.

This is a nightmare of nightmares. It has to be. Time to wake up. Come on, Brittney! Wake up!

Distracted by her thoughts, Brittney was vulnerable and knowing that, the troll reached down for her. Michael voice echoed out, "Bit! Look up! Hurry!" She did and when she saw the large hand heading her direction, lifted up her hands as a shield. "NOOOO!" Her whole body froze up and a bright blast of white-blue came from her hands. It hit the troll straight in his chest and started to spread. Brittney looked at her hands, breathing hard at what just happened.

"Ice?" She said in confusion.

The ice continued it's journey over the troll's body, ignoring it's groans and roars of agony before freezing it into what looked like a single block. In a last ditch effort, Michael and Andrew rushed forward with a yell, pushing the block over and shattering it into a million pieces. "Wow." Brittney whispered, getting up slowly. "Did I ? Did I do that?" All five teens were breathing heavy, searching around for yet another troll or monster.

When it seemed all was safe, Daniel jumped down from the table and came up to Brittney "Holy shit, Brittney! That was amazing!

"I know! I can't believe that came out of my hands!"

"Mine either!"

The two watched with the others as the icy particles of the troll just disappeared from their sight in a flash of blinding light. When all became clear again, the once empty cafeteria was full again of classmates. The only ones that seemed out of place were the five and dazed, they walked back to their table where their books were still waiting for them. They sat down in silence. People walked around and were chatting as if everything was normal. But the five knew differently.

"Guys, did that...really just happen?" Michael asked with a gulp.

In answer, Daniel anxiously reached out and touched Amber's now lukewarm cup of coffee with his finger. In that instant the coffee became steaming hot. Brittney then took the cup into her hesitant hands simply blew on the liquid inside, but when she turned the cup upside down, the coffee slid out slow in it's new form; a cup shape block of ice. They all gasped silently. 

"Uh, guys...this is bad." Michael said.

All of them nodded as the bell finally decided to ring.


	2. A New Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittney, Daniel and the others find out that with their newly found powers, they have to travel to London to help with a very big mission.

Chapter 2- A New Lifestyle

After the bizarre situation in the cafeteria at school, the five teenagers were surprised to discover that their powers weren't going away in fact, they were gaining more. Michael over the course of the week found out that he had the ability to take in energy from the sun and...glow. His whole body could illuminate the darkest of rooms. Amber could read minds which she found out from hearing her brother inward conversation about her leaving him out from going to the bookstore for their books. Daniel's fourteen and twelve year old sisters, Christian and Charity also had their own unique powers. Christian had accidentally turned invisible in her class and Charity had stopped time at a soccer game. Things were just getting weirder and weirder. They were all in awe of their new powers except for Andrew who still didn't know what his powers were or if he even had any. 

"There must be a reason for all of this. For why we all of a sudden have these new powers." Brittney said after school one day as they were all walking home from the bus. 

"What do you think it is?" Andrew asked. 

Brittney had been searching her mind for days for the answer to that very question. Her tone was melancholy. "I don't know." 

Daniel, who was always the rock of the group looked back at his dejected friends and replied, "Then we'll just have to wait until the answer comes to us. Until then...try to keep your powers hidden. Last thing we need is somebody trying to make us into scientific experiments. I will spread the word to my sisters. They are just as confused as we are if not more so."

The teenagers agreed and they went on their separate ways; each wondering if and when they would be able to tell their families about what was going on.

********

Brittney walked down her street, having said goodbye to Daniel. The breeze was calm and the atmosphere was quiet. She noticed that fact but then also noticed the fact that it was too quiet. Hairs prickled up her spine with they familiar sensation of being followed. She turned around quick, her long ponytail streaming behind her and she came face to face with a tall dark skinned man with a soft smile on his face. A cloak covered his body and face and he held out his hand in a peaceful manner. "Hello." Brittney decided that this was too much of a coincidence with her powers to ignore him. Her inner voice pushed her forward toward the man as she situated her backpack on her shoulder.

"Hi. Who are you and why are you following me?"

"My name is Kingley. Kingsley Shacklefort. I have been following you and your friends looking for the right time to tell you this important message. I'm guessing that you have just found out about some mysterious powers, yes?"

Brittney frowned. "How did you know about that? Do you know what's going on with us, Mr. Shacklefort?" 

"Not directly but I know who does. You and your friends are a part of a huge mission and it is imperative that you come to where that person is to learn more about what is happening."

"I don't get it. Come? Come to where?"

"London." 

Brittney laughed. "London. London, England? You're a funny one, Mr. Shacklefort. You're saying we're just supposed to just drop everything and leave our ordinary lives out of nowhere?"

Kingsley's soft smile widened. "Well I would say that your ordinary life left as soon as you blasted your first ice stream." He nodded as Brittney hugged her hands to her body hearing her whisper, "How do you even know what powers I have? You were there?" 

"All I can tell you is that if you come to London, your questions will be answered. It's up to you to figure out what you need to do but if you decide, you must tell the others and get them to come with you. This will not work without all seven of you."

Brittney looked down at her hands. Even now the ice tingled her fingers, threatening to come out and the loss of control was enough to spur her decision. She didn't want to hurt anyone unintentionally and maybe going to this place would give her the ability to learn how to get a hang of her magic. She looked up at Kingsley and said, "How are we going to explain this to our parents? To our school?" 

"You let me take care of that. Do you agree to take part of this mission?"

Quiet, Brittney stared at him before turning to look at her neighborhood. He was right, her normal life was officially over as well as her friends. There was no turning back from this and if here was no backwards, then there was only forward. She had to put her faith into the hands of this strange man who seemed to know exactly what she didn't. 

Turning back around quick to face Kingsley, she took a deep breath. "Yes. I agree." 

"Excellent."

*******

Seven teenagers walked through a busy airport looking for the terminal and plane that would take them to London. Brittney had a time trying to explain to Daniel and the others that they need to leave with her halfway across the world. They didn't believe her at first but then she introduced them to Kingsley, their decisions were a bit more swayed and they agreed to follow along. Daniel had no problem agreeing; he wanted to know about his powers just as much as she did. Andrew was okay with leaving as well as Michael who's mother had kicked him out of the house when running in on him making light in his room. He was never one to follow directions even ones from his friends and so he found himself living with Andrew for that week. Amber left Ehren and her family to join the group though it took more convincing for her to leave the home she had known and loved for years of her life. Christian and Charity decided to follow their brother wherever he went, depending on him to protect them.

Kingsley had given Brittney a letter explaining their next course of action. Turned out that the seven of them were known as Chosen Warriors and that they were needed to protect a school known as Hogwarts but not only that, the whole world of wizarding. Brittney would have questioned the notion of wizardry but after her day with the troll, nothing seemed far-fetched after that. They were to enroll in the school as students and to learn how to use their powers. It was a huge burden and suddenly all on their shoulders. Questions arose from everywhere. 

**_Why did they need to go?_ **

**_Why where they chosen?_ **

**_What were Chosen Warriors?_ **

Kingsley had also made good on his word to take of other matters. It was as if their parents and the school officials were completely fine with the fact that these seven underage human beings were going to a wizarding school. Daniel could tell something was amiss as if they were hypnotized or something. Disturbing as that realization was, it was too late to find out more about it. Onward...to a new world and a new life. Everything was in order and they were ready to leave.

Brittney walked beside Daniel as they made it to their location saying, "In the letters it said that as soon as we got off of the plane we had to meet at a tavern for somebody named Hagrid. The Leaky Cauldron, right?” They all nodded. She looked up at Daniel next. "This is going to be a whole new experience for us." He nodded curtly, "Yeah." Michael came up to them exclaiming, "Hell yeah! This is going to be so awesome! Wizards and witches just like the series we've been readin'." Charity smiled as she came over to Daniel's other side. "I'm excited, Daniel. I can't wait to see what it's like." All he could do was nod. It was exciting but nervewracking as well. 

Were he and his friends up to the job? There was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a complete re-do as the first version I made was a disaster. It's probably also the smallest chapter ever...lol. I picked Kingsley Shacklefort to be the messenger for the Chosen Warriors because I wanted to have somebody that was known but was also somebody that was just a one time appearance. He just seemed right for the job. :P


	3. The Keeper of Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen Warriors make it to London, England where they meet up with Hagrid who explains to them more about their important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied...this chapter might be pretty small too. They will get bigger as time goes on! Keep bearing with me!

The plane ride took twelve extremely long hours and when the jet lagged group finally got there that morning, they took 2 taxis to Charring Cross Road. Besides the wonderful sights to see, such as Big Ben and Buckingham Palace, London was very crowded so it wasn’t surprising that they were bumping into hundreds of people. “Get out of me way!” Some of them hollered down at them. 

“Yeah, well. You’re in our fuckin' way too!” Michael lashed angrily back at them. 

Brittney grabbed his hand and pet it in an appeasing way, “Mikey, we don’t want to get in a fight in a place we have never been before. Calm down, please. Let’s just find Hagrid, okay?” Michael nodded silently, sighing to keep his emotions down and she smiled warmly at him.

We kept walking until all of a sudden, Daniel collided into a huge stomach and fell backwards. As he regained his balance, he and the others all looked up slowly into a bearded face with a pair of beetle black eyes staring down at us. He looked nothing like the other people walking around in their casual and business clothing so Brittney guessed it was Hagrid. “Hallo.” he said in a deep throaty voice. The seven all smiled and Brittney addressed just to make sure, “Rubeus Hagrid?” He raised an eyebrow. “ Chosen Warriors?” Not exactly knowing how to answer that, she nodded anyway. 

“Follow me! Yer the seven who will change history o’ Hogwarts ferever.”

After deciphering Hagrid’s chopped up english language, Brittney shrugged and said softly, “I hope so.” Hagrid beamed at her and she smiled back, finding somewhat a new friend in this new world I had never been in before.

The seven and Hagrid walked to the Leaky Cauldron and went inside the dark yet welcoming tavern. It wasn't at all full; with about three people sitting here and there. The barkeep, Tom acknowledged Hagrid and gave his greetings to the youths before getting them all something to drink on.

“Here, have yer selves a seat.” Hagrid pleasantly commanded. They sat down in silence and so did Hagrid. He didn't take any time getting them up to speed. “I bet yer wonderin’ why yer really here.” They all nodded while getting their drinks. 

“What d’yeh think you are here fer?” 

Daniel sat up straight in his seat and answered with hesitation, “I think we’re here to protect something, right?” 

Hagrid nodded before explaining, “Well, yeh bunch are very special. Even for the wizarding world yeh are much more unique. Yeh are the Chosen Warriors. Each one of yeh have your own kind of special powers and we need those powers ter take care o’ evil doers and ter protect Hogwarts, yer new school.” 

The group nodded and then Brittney asked, “Who are we supposed to protect you from?” 

Hagrid’s eyes widened for a brief second. “We have found out that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has been getting some new cronies ter help him in his quest ter conquer the wizarding world.” He whispered, eyes darting side to side.

Christian frowned a bit and asked "Okay, first off...who is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be Named and second...why are we not fighting him?" Hagrid's eyes widened and he motioned for the seven youths to lean forward towards him. They looked around confused for a moment before leaning towards him. "Yeh know in every story..there is a good and a bad side. This wizard is teh dark side of our story, kids. His name is...gosh, I only told one otha person out loud but..." 

Hagrid's voice turned to a hushed whisper "Voldemort."

They all nodded. It sure did sound like a sinister name. Hagrid continued as he sat back straight, "Yeh guys don't need teh worry 'bout the Dark Lord so much as his ally. We have our own Chosen One livin at Hogwarts. His name is Harry Potter and he is teh only one who has been known to survive against the Dark Lord from one of his attacks. He has even told meh that he is gonna be the one to defeat him."

Michael glowered, snapping, “Okay, what are we needed for then? Let Harry Potter take care of it like he always does!” The others all accepted his tone of voice, knowing that Michael was still sore from his mother kicking him out of her house. For discriminating against him. Hagrid cleared his throat and replied, “Harry is busy with classes…and with taking care of the Dark Lord himself.”

Brittney nodded and questioned, “I’m guessing that these enemies are formidable right?” She was rubbing her hands in nervousness.

“Yeh bet yer money they are! They be monsters and demons o’ unimaginable types!”

All seven teenagers gasped and Daniel began to get this sick feeling in his stomach. He knew that he wasn’t ready. He could barely contain his fire powers, let alone use them for a fight.

Brittney's anxiety was apparent as she thought the same. “But we just realized that we got these powers! How could we possibly be able to fight these monsters and demons for you when we don’t even know what we are doing?”

The rest of them nodded in agreement. “I don’t even know what my powers are! I didn’t get one!” Andrew protested. When they all started voicing our opinions in the matter, Hagrid held up his hands to pacify them.

“Listen, kids. Professor Dumbledore 'spects that something foul is goin to happen at the end of term this year and we on’y a year o’ a time to train yeh before the first demon appears to fight yeh.” Brittney was surprised at how his voice had changed. He was really scared. She guessed he had all the reason to be. Voldemort and these new monsters double teaming Hogwarts wasn't cool at all. Hearing what he had to say, she and the others nodded and Hagrid shrugged saying, “Bu’ I’m not the expert on what to tell yeh about yeh bein Chosen Warriors. Professor Dumbledore is.” Charity gave him a questionable look and asked, “Kay, what are you here for then?”

Hagrid lifted his head proudly and announced, “Well, I’m here ter help yeh all get yer schools supplies in Diagon Alley. Can’t be in Hogwarts not ready ter learn.” The teens were all silent with dubious looks and then Hagrid popped up a huge smile saying, “Let’s go!” After letting them finish their drinks and snacks, he got up then and they did the same following him to a nearby closet. After he did the secret password, the brick wall opened showing us another whole new world. “Welcome to Diagon Alley, Chosen Warriors. We on’y have a little while teh get everything you need so let’s hop teh it!” As Brittney and the rest of the Chosen Warriors looked around at the world hidden inside the closet, I realized that we had a lot more in store than I had ever bargained for.


	4. The Chosen Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen Warriors obtain magical supplies in a whole new world before going to Hogwarts!

Diagon Alley was definitely a whole new world! There were an abundance of witches and wizards, young and old that were buying ingredients for spells, cloaks, pets and broomsticks. Many different aromas graced the seven noses of the children: foods, herbs, and the musk of various animals. Hagrid had informed the youths that some of them were in different grades that they needed different supplies and had to shop according to the school list. Brittney, Daniel, Michael, Amber and Andrew were all the same grade, despite Andrew's age. Christian was a 4th year and Charity was a 2nd year. Already it was confusing to them, being so used to the American grade system but they went with the flow. Before the seven could get any sort of their items, Hagrid told them they had to have money from Gringotts bank to do so. "We're probably broke." Michael muttered, prompting laughter from Amber and Andrew as they took the walk through the dusky bank. Hagrid handed over seven keys to the accompanying goblin while squeezing in behind the small group into the cart that was to take them to their safes. Brittney cocked her head at the peculiar coincidence of her safe number 717 which happened to be her birth date as well. As strange as it seemed, every other strange thing that had happened so far was getting her used to whatever decided to come her way. Any thing was possible in the wizarding world and she knew it. 

Brittney peeked inside after giving the goblin her key that opened her safe. Her jaw dropped from what she saw. Her safe was stock full of gold and silver coins. Stacked from the back to the front, they reflected the light of the lantern that Hagrid held.

“Holy…” Andrew breathed out as he and the others looked inside. 

“Wait. This is mine?” Brittney asked Hagrid in disbelief. 

Hagrid nodded and replied, “Well yeah. It's your key number, right? Whose else safe do you think this is?” 

I shook my head know he didn't get what she meant. “No, I mean…where…did all of this money come from?” 

Hagrid looked at Brittney with confusion of her question then smiled. “This is yeh salary.” 

“SALARY?!” They exclaimed, blinking simultaneously. 

“Yep. You are our protectors so you have to get rewarded somehow, am I right?” 

We nodded and Charity who still didn’t quite get it asked, “So wait, so we all have this much money in our safe too?” 

Hagrid answered with a nod, “Every single one of yeh.”

This was just too much. 

Michael laughed out loud and said, “Hell, put me to work now!” More laughter echoed off of the jagged rocks of the caverns and after Brittney grabbed what she thought was enough to get everything she needed on her school list, her safe was closed and locked again. The group advanced down into the caves to find the safes for everybody else. It was true; they all had the same amount of coins and nobody lacked in what to use for supplies. Relieved at how things worked out, Brittney smiled to herself while shaking her blue velvet bag full of jingling coins.

The money situation over and done with, Hagrid told the children that he had to leave to get ready to help the 1st years arrive to Hogwarts. They only had an hour and forty-five minutes to get all of our things and then try to get to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. His job complete, the keeper of keys then said his goodbyes and left all of them to look around the marketplace.

“All right you guys, meet back here in a hour and thirty minutes.” Brittney says to them all, and in the next instant they split up.

Amber looked down at her list; she had to have six textbooks and one pet. Out of all the pets accepted, she knew she wanted an owl. There were so many ones to choose from, but she ended up picking a beautiful golden owl that she named Stardust. When Amber brought Stardust out of the store, the owl called out to her and Amber smiled saying, “Hello, lovely. We’re going to be the best of friends. Now where should be head to next? Oh...here. Flourish and Blotts to get my textbooks." 

********

Michael walked beside Daniel. He choose him because he seemed to know where he was going more than the others. After getting their own supplies, they were able to just stroll and look around more leisurely than before. Michael noticed curious wizards and witches looking at them. Some stared straight in their direction while others try to sneak a peek from the corner of their eyes. Michael couldn't help the creeped out feeling that overcame his body. He gave them a weird frown and turned to Daniel who was staring straight ahead, holding his list. He seemed to be trying to find the way back to where they started. 

“Yo, Dan. Why do you think everyone is smilin' at us?” 

Daniel looked around then at the others. “I’m sure they know that we’re Chosen Warriors, Michael. Such importance couldn't be secret, you know. We’re going to protect them. Even though we haven’t even done anything, its almost like they appreciate us for even coming out to help them.” He said in a casual tone as he nodded toward some of the observers.

When he explained it that way, a sudden rush of pride just rushed into Michael's veins and he gave a vigorous wave, “Yes, it is us!” Some of the people gave waved back and others frowned in confusion.

Trying to ignore the blazing heat of humiliation, Daniel turned to Michael in shock and pulled his arm down saying through clenched teeth, “Will you stop that? We don’t need anymore attention than we already have, you dope!” Michael gave his own embarrassed grin and when they kept walking down the cobblestone road, looked down at his watch. “Time for us to meet up with the others.” 

Daniel and Michael jogged to the start of the marketplace where the other five were waiting for them. “Are we ready? I think we can come back out from Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron again.” Brittney asked us. She looked around to make sure everybody was accounted for. They were and they all had some sort of bundle in their arms. To her they altogether looked like nomads ready to explore a new part of the world. 

Daniel glanced down at his new black rat, Bloodshot that he had just bought from the Magical Menagerie. "I have all of my stuff. Let's go."

“Wait!” The group stopped to look at Christian who had a confused expression on her face. “Aren’t we supposed to have wands?”

The thought of wands had completely missed Daniel's mind and apparently it had missed everybody else’s too because they all were cursing and moaning about their one missing supply.

“Come on! Maybe if we go now, we can get them and make it to the train on time!”

Brittney ran down the road not looking behind her.

The rest all ran after Brittney who was heading to Olivander’s, the wand making shop. When they got inside, they squinted their eyes to adjust to the dimly lit store. “Hello?” Daniel called out, seeing nobody around. A old man soon came out and when he saw the group to youngsters, he let out a silent gasp as his eyebrows raised high in surprise, “You have arrived, Chosen Warriors.” Most of us frowned at the fact that he knew who they were while Daniel whispered to Michael, “See? I told you everybody knew.” He crossed his arms with a nod and we turned our attention to the man who was presumed to be Mr. Olivander. He walked over with an mystified expression on his face.

Mr. Olivander frowned and asked, “What are you still doing in Diagon Alley? The Hogwarts Express leaves soon!” 

Brittney nodded and replied, “Yes, we know and were about to leave when we noticed that we forgot our wands. Can you help us get them really fast?” 

The store owner rubbed his chin in thought then announced, “You don’t really need wands.” We looked at him in surprise then Daniel pointed to his paper, “But it says we do in the supply list.” “Well, of course you need them for school, but with your powers I doubt you will need them for anything else.” We all looked at each other with uncertainty then waited as the wand maker replied, “I will make the orders for you, but your wands won’t be able to come for a while.” 

“Why not?” Brittney questioned him. “They should be here already.”

Olivander shook his head in disagreement while waving his hands. “Oh, no. You chosen ones much different than normal wizards and witches. Therefore you need distinctive wands.

Watching the children shrug with side eye glances. Mr. Olivander then said, “Now then, you must be the leader.” He pointed at Brittney, who gave him wide eyes. 

“Leader? Me? Oh, no…I…”

“We'll start with you." He walked to each one after Brittney, assigning all of wands and writing them on his own piece of parchment. 

Mr. Olivander then rushed the group out of the store pointing toward the Leaky Cauldron way at the other end,“Hurry, hurry! The train will be here soon! Fly! In about three days look for the coming of your wands in the mail.”

There was barely enough time for thanks and goodbyes as the seven made their way through crowds to the entrance of Diagon Alley. There was no time to think if they would miss the train, they just had to try their best not to.

Brittney, Daniel, Amber, Christian, Charity and Michael “flew” as Mr. Olivander put it to Kings Cross Station, the location of Platform 9 ¾. They then stopped between station 9 and 10. “Hagrid told us what to do, guys. Let’s go!” Daniel yelled and they started running one at a time into the barrier. Finally it was Christian's turn and she ran straight ahead into the barrier. A sign welcomed her saying, Platform Nine and Three Quarters and she slowed down behind Charity who's head was going side to side. Looking in front of her sister, Christian's jaw dropped in fright.

She expected to see a bunch of students and a train parked in front of them. All that was there was a empty train track and a few people walking around, deep in conversation. Others napped on benches but there wasn't any sign of transportation to take them to Hogwarts. The feeling going between each and every one of them was “I can't believe this.” Brittney mumbled in saddened shock. “Shit! Fuck and all those other cuss words!” Michael yelled out, kicking his cart. 

Daniel sighed, flopping down to the floor and sitting in a sulk. “Some Chosen Warriors we are.”

They had no idea about how to get to this so called wizarding school and something told Daniel that they weren't going to get any help from outside of the barrier in London. They were truly in a predicament.

“Did you say you were Chosen...Warriors?” A voice called out. Turned heads found a guard like person coming toward them all.I turned and saw the guard coming towards us. Brittney stood up and told him, “Yes, we are but we missed the train. Would you mind telling us how we can get to Hogwarts now?” 

The guard didn't say anything else to them, but pulled out what looked like a walkie talkie saying into it, “They've arrived. Chosen Train can commence.” The children frowned in puzzlement then were startled hearing the sound of a train whistle. Slowly, a silver and gold train with about 3 cars attached to it pulled into the station and slowed to a stop.

“What is this?” Andrew asked.

The guard pointed to the train. “This is your transportation. If you want to get to Hogwarts, I suggest you hurry and get on!” Not wanting to waste another minute the seven youths ran to the train and got in. As they finally got settled, the train started to move and Christian smiled with relief. After such a overwhelming morning, things were finally starting to look up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter; I really didn't think this one through too much at the time and I was ready to get to the better chapters I suppose. Better ones to come!


	5. Dumbledore's Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their way to Hogwarts, the seven youths get more information about what their mission is and what they are from the amazing Professor Dumbledore himself.

The train began to move and Brittney and the others exhaled concurrently in relief. For a while there were no words, just silence as the surroundings passed by as the train caught speed. Christian looked from the window to her friends. “That was so amazing that this just was ready for us. What do you think its going to be like at Hogwarts? Surprises just like this?" She asked in quiet wonder. 

“We don’t know….there’s no telling.” Brittney answered, sitting back against the satin of the navy train seat. She thought this was remarkable. Here they were, on a train that amazingly had no other passengers but them. She couldn't help but comment on that fact alone glancing over to the three across from her. “I guess we really are that important to have our own train.” 

“Yeah! Remember the money all of us have? We sure are important!” Michael exclaimed with glee; a huge smile on his face. 

Andrew glanced over at Michael and replied, “You're so greedy. That money’s not going to mean anything, when we’re fighting for our lives.” Michael’s face dropped and he glowered at Andrew. “You always know how to bring a mood down, don’t you?” Andrew shrugged saying, “I try.” 

Brittney smirked in amusement at the two and while everyone else were in their own conversations, she looked out the window and sighed, admiring the landscape that she had never seen before in her whole existence. England was so much different than America. This Chosen Warrior situation was going to be a huge change in their lives that Brittney wasn't even sure she and her friends were ready for. She would just have to try her best, she figured. Brittney sighed once more then when glancing over the train's interior, noticed a envelope on the ground. It was gold and sapphire blue, shimmering in the daylight. 

“What’s that?” She asked out loud. 

Conversation died down as the six others looked over at Brittney in confusion before putting their eyes where she was staring. “What’s what?” Charity asked with a frown on her face. Brittney frowned this time.  
Could they not see it? How couldn’t they? It was right smack in front of their faces! 

“Can’t any of you guys see it? It's a envelope!” Everybody shook their heads no, except for Daniel who had a look of awe on his face. Brittney pointed down at the floor

“Bubby, can you see it?” She asked, willing herself that she was not insane. 

“I…see it.” He finally said, slowly. 

Brittney looked up at the ceiling in relief then back at him with smile and a nod. Simultaneously the two reached for it. As soon as their fingers touched it, a flash of white light surrounded the train car prompting all of the teenagers to shield their eyes.

When they felt it was safe enough to open their eyes and did, a holograph of a old wizard stared back at them. Michael leaned forward in surprise. "Woah!" 

Brittney looked down at her fingers before saying, "Who is this?" She then nearly jumped out of her skin as the holograph answered for her, "Hello, Chosen Warriors. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's excellent to see that you all have made it and are now on your way here." Even though he was in a hologram, everything about Professor Dumbledore screamed leadership and power. Brittney gulped replying, "Yes, sir. We wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for this train. Please tell whoever sent it for us that we are very grateful." 

Dumbledore chuckled and his eyes shone with mirth. "Do you not know who this train belongs to?" Six of the youngsters shook their heads, but Christian raised her hand in a tentative manner answering, "I think it ours." 

"You are correct. This train is called the Chosen Train and it belongs to you. All seven of you." 

After being shocked from the information, the train was abuzz with excitement. Being a Chosen Warrior really had it's perks! They so far had thousands of dollars in coins, people already respected them and now they even had their own train. Once they all settled down, Dumbledore's eyes kept their sparkle as he inquired, "Do you know why you get all of these rewards and privileges?" 

Daniel gave a nod and answered in an honest tone, "Hagrid told us it had something to do with our huge mission." The professor nodded his agreement, locking his fingers together. "Correct. The lives of almost every one in the Wizarding World is in your hands, Chosen Warriors. It's up to you to protect them from Voldemort's various allies." Christian and Amber looked at each other with worry and Brittney swallowed the lump of anxiety that she had been holding on to.

"Professor Dumbledore...no offense, sir, but we don't really know how to work our powers very well. We just got them last week." Amber said with a quiet voice. 

Dumbledore nodded slowly before starting to explain to the children. "I understand your concern. This is no simple task but with the support of myself and the other professors, we will get you through it. You all have a year before the threat to Hogwarts has been predicted to appear and in that year you will masquerade yourselves as students at Hogwarts. You will take classes to learn more about the wizarding world and the magic contained within it. Also you will train your powers and your bodies until you all have gotten to your maximum level." The children just stared dumbfounded as Dumbledore continued, "Make no mistake; you children are very powerful, you just need the time to strengthen your powers. They will expand and show you new ways to use them. Just take it slow and believe in yourselves." 

When Amber and the others let Dumbledore know that they understood what was to happen to them, he waved his hand as if dismissing the subject. "Now let's move things along, shall we? I will give you your Chosen names along with your formal titles after which I will show you the Vow of the Chosen Warrior before your transformations will begin. 

Names? 

Titles?

Transformations?

So much went over Amber's head that she could feel her world spinning. "I don't understand. What are Chosen names?" 

"They are what you will be called while you are at Hogwarts or anywhere else in the Wizarding World."

Brittney's eyebrows furrowed, just as perplexed as Amber was. "Why can't people call us by the names that we already have?" 

"Too many ill willed people and demons are just willing to take advantage of a Chosen Warrior's information. You've already been recognized. There is too much at stake and your families at home will pay the price of that. Never tell your pre-awakened names to anyone, not even the professors until the time is right. It is very hard to tell who to trust sometimes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." The children answered, not at all wanting to risk the well being of their families. Daniel raised his hand this time and Dumbledore nodded his head toward him. "Yes?" 

"You said...pre-awakened names. What do you mean by...pre-awakened?"

"Ah yes. You all can tell that you are quite different from normal folks; even more different than I and other witches and wizards. You get your powers from a different source that I am not at will to tell you at this time.said before when the time is right, all will be revealed, but because of this...you seven will need to be fully awakened to your true personas. You will know yourself from this day forward as your awakened Chosen Warrior name in body and spirit. Nothing will ever be the same again for you. As soon as you read the vow, the contract cannot be voided and will stay this way until the time that you release yourself from it. Are you ready to take this task?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Then let us begin. Brittney and Daniel, stand." They did and Dumbledore gave a nod and soft smile. "You two are the strongest in personality and bravery out of the seven of you and as such, you will be the two leaders of this group." He took note of their shock but still kept talking, "Lead the Chosen Warriors well and guide them in the right direction." Brittney and Daniel gave a nod in respect before the headmaster turned his gaze toward Brittney first. "Brittney, from this day foward, you will be known as December Snow. Your formal title is the Ice Leader. Daniel, you will be known as Nightfire. Your formal title is the Fire Leader." After smiling at each other, the two accepted their names and walked back to their seats. Next he brought Amber and Andrew up to him for their name assignments.

"Amber, you are now known as Summer Rose and Andrew, you are Darkshadow. Your formal titles are the Mind Reader and the Dark Judge."

Next was Michael and Christian. "Michael, your name is now Sunstar also known as the Light Bearer and Christian, you are going to be Silver Rain, the Fluid Ghost."

When this pair sat down, Charity shyly came up bringing a full blown smile to Professor Dumbledore's face. "Last but certainly not least is you Charity. You will from this day forward be known as Autumn Sky, the Time Keeper." Charity giggled, pleased with her new name and as she returned to her seat, Andrew came back up with a question like expression. "Yes, Darkshadow?" Dumbledore urged. Andrew cleared his throat; he figured this was as good a time as any to ask about what his powers were. He let out a deep sigh, meeting the headmaster's eyes. 

"Professor Dumbledore, before you give us the vow to read, I would like to know what my power is. I've never even gotten a glimpse of it. Do I even have one?"

Dumbledore nodded in answer and Andrew sighed in relief. "Your power, Darkshadow, is unlike these others. While some have ice magic or mind reading capabilities, you have power over life." Not understanding him one bit, Andrew said, "Huh?" "What I am saying is that you have the choice of saving lives or ending them." Andrew almost fell over in surprise. Charity gasped and Daniel frowned in slight wonder. 

"That's unbelievable!" Andrew managed. 

"It is. That's why you are known as the Dark Judge." 

Andrew sat back down, truly satisfied with all of the information given to him. Dumbledore let out a contented sigh as he looked at the seven children. "Now I must take my leave of you, Chosen Warriors." He said with a smirk. "The first years need to be sorted into their houses. Once you get to Hogwarts, you will be as well. Here is what you must do regarding the Chosen Vow. When the scroll opens you must read it's entirety aloud and in unison. This will let the scroll know that the vow has been activated, that you are the actual Chosen Warriors and that you are willing to take part of this year long mission. After it is over, your current appearances will be changed within the Light of Transformation. Good luck, Chosen Warriors. Oh, and do try to make it on time for the feast tonight. Farewell." 

The holograph disappeared with Dumbledore's last word and in it's place and silver scroll appeared in front of the children, opening to reveal a golden parchment paper with words magically appearing from top to bottom. Brittney gasped as she felt a wave of power surge through her body. She then stood up as if she knew exactly what to do, seeing the others doing the same. They came to the middle of the room, surrounding the scroll in a circle. They all looked around at each other, ready for this part in their journey.

"Let's start." Daniel said and the seven begin to recite the words written:

“We swear to protect Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world from devious fiends and monsters who try to destroy it. Our powers may only be used for good and never for evil for only through unity may we succeed. The protection and the well being of civilians is our goal and we will do anything within our power to make sure it is accomplished. With courage, wisdom and teamwork we can make this all possible. Allegiance is within…”

 

“December Snow”

“Nightfire”

“Sunstar”

“Summer Rose”

“Autumn Sky”

“ Silver Rain” 

“Darkshadow”

 

After saying the bulk of it, the seven looked at each other once before saying the last sentence loudly, **“We are Chosen Warriors…and we cannot and will not be defeated!”** With the vow being finished, the scroll went back into the envelope and then within minutes, the envelope opened again letting loose a flash of bright white color.


End file.
